Hetalia: Middle East Power
by maferwafer
Summary: Les presento la nueva serie de Hetalia pero tiene como personajes principales a los países del Medio Oriente. Incluye romances, momentos para morir de la risa y no olvidemos el YAOI -babeando- Hetalia aph no me pertenece, es de himaruya bla bla bla hago esto sin fines de lucro.
1. Capítulo I Gaza el abusado

Capítulo I: Gaza el abusado

Era otro día común y corriente como los otros... O eso se creía. Varios países árabes estaban en conflictos internos como Egipto, Libia y Siria. Los tres caminaban frustrados sin poder resolver sus propios problemas.

-Nos van a pegar - pensó Egipto.

- ¡No entiendo por qué nuestros superiores se hacen odiar tanto! - opinó Siria. Los tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se fueron cada uno por su camino.

Era otro día común y corriente como los otros para Gaza también.

-Ite ite ite ite...

-No te golpees no te golpees Eeee - Al parecer, Israel lo golpeaba de nuevo con un palo en la cabeza.

-¡Oye idiota! ¡Déjalo en paz! Estados Unidos no está acá para salvarte! - gritó Siria.

-¡Heroooooo! Israel déjalo en paz necesitamos petróleo - fue así que Estados unidos salvo el día otra vez aunque apoyó a Gaza y no a Israel.

Gaza y Siria se quedaron solos. Siria era una joven árabe de cabello marrón y ondulado. Ojos verdes y era alta. Vestía su típico saco verde que los dictadores usan y leggins con botas de soldado. Siria era una chica muy singular con un carácter flexible. No tan flexible. . . Nada flexible. . . Pobres chicos . . . Le encantaba ver hombres. Los espiaba. Era el típico pervertido en versión femenina. Le gustaba verlos en los baños termales hasta que la sangre que salía de su nariz la dejaba mareada y a punto de desmayarse por la pérdida.

Siria. Así era ella. Tan hermosa pero con problemas. Estuvo en una relación con Turquía. Dicen que este no pudo ir al baño sin dolor durante tres semanas. Al parecer su relación fue bastante intensa hasta que Turquía quedo traumado por un acontecimiento que no tocaremos por ahora. Ella estaba relajada siempre. Pocos eran los que la habían visto en su modo de maniaca. Turquía era uno de ellos.

Bueno, regresemos a la historia. Ahí estaban ambos. Siria y Gaza. Sentados uno al lado del otro. Nunca antes habían estado tanto tiempo hablando. Gaza era un hombre normal. Alto y con ojos negros con un cabello corto y un tanto descuidado. No era tan atractivo como otros hombres de estereotipo árabe. Se quejaba de sus problemas. Extrañaba a su hermano mayor West Banc, Yamil y no soportaba los abusos de Israel, aunque no pudiera hacer nada. Siempre abusaba de él con esa varita de madera y los misiles... Ya saben. Siria le daba la razón. No podía dejar de ver sus ojos y por unos segundos no pensó en nada. Su mente estaba en blanco. Se despidieron después de un rato y siria se encamino a su casa. No podía dejar de pensar en él mientras comía, mientras jugaba con su gata, mientras se bañaba e incluso antes de dormir. Hasta soñó con él.

-Ahora que me pasa. . . Mmmmm mejor me voy a ver HOMBREES - se encaminó hacia su base militar donde estaban todos los del ejercito entrenando. Se pusieron en una fila e hicieron un saludo.

-Sigan entrenando - mandó Siria.

-¡Señora si señora!

-Eeee entrenen, muusculoos, sudooor, alaridos de hombres eeeeeeh. - pensaba con una cara pervertida que se iba formando poco a poco en su rostro. Pero pronto desapareció. Pensó en el de nuevo y, molesta por no sentirse como siempre, salió enfadada y con pisadas llenas de furia decidió ir hacia la casa de Gaza.

-¡Gazaaaaaa sal de ahii! ¡¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Sal! - gritaba ella desde la calle, atrayendo la atención de otros países árabes que estaban caminando por ahí.

-Uh ¿S-Siria? ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Egipto tímido.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!" gritó con una furia tan grande que Egipto cayo sentado y retrocedió completamente asustado. Gaza salió con calma preguntándose que pasaba. Llevaba solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura y estaba con el cuerpo mojado. Siria se enrojeció y sentía que la hemorragia nasal más grande que le pudiese haber dado venia en camino.

-Malditas hemorragias nasales - susurró mientras se desmallaba con una cara feliz.

-Ahh mi cabeza. . . ¿Dónde estoy? Mi nariz me arde ahh - pensó siria mientras abría los ojos. Se encontraba sobre una cama con sábanas blancas. Se paró y se dio cuenta que tenía puesto un polo ancho y viejo.

-PERO QUE COÑ- - no termino al darse cuenta que no tenía sus leggins puestas y solo estaba en ropa interior aparte de la prenda de gaza.

-¿QUÉ PASO? ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI ROPA? POR QUE NO TENGO MI ROPA PUESTA? EN DONDE ESTOY? ¿QUÉ PASOOO? AAAAAAAAAAHH! - Grito al ver a Gaza entrar al cuarto y se tapó con la sabana. -Donde está mi ropa? Que me has hecho?. - Gaza entro calmado con una taza de té verde recién hecho. Se lo ofreció y sin decir alguna palabra se sentó al costado de ella.

-Yo no te he quitado nada. Tu ropa está secando luego de toda la sangre que le callo enzima - Siria se sonrojo al pensar que estaba en el cuarto de Gaza, sobre si cama con solo su polo grande aparte de su ropa interior. Gaza no se había percatado de lo delicada que era la situación. Era inocente aunque ya era un hombre. Siria entendió lo que le pasaba. Estaba enamorada de él. Se destapo de las sabanas y fue gateando hacia el lentamente tratando de seducirle pero era inútil. No sabía lo que pasaba.

-Gazaaa se mío.

-¿Q q q qué? ¿Planeas atacarme luego de la ayuda que te brinde? ¿Siria?- dijo Gaza asustado y sorprendido por la actitud de ella. Se acercó mas hasta treparse enzima de el sobre el sillón hasta que el peso hizo que se callera hacia atrás, terminando en el suelo enzima de gaza. Se puso pálido como si hubiese visto a un fantasma y comenzó a temblar. Sentía que iba a terminar bajo tierra por los deseos de siria.

-Gaza ya tengo la solución para que Israel deje de abusar de ti. . . Anéxate a mi únete en cuerpo y alma con migo. Se miooo.

-¡No nooo nooo! Aléjate. Auxiliooooo hermanooo sálvame. . . .

-Nadie podrá salvarte de mis garras - le susurro Siria en el oído mientras ambos se ponían rojos.

-S-s-siria no por favor no nunca antes he hecho este tipo de codas por favor tengo miedo. No quiero que me violen como mi primera vez!

Siria se detuvo de golpe y asombrada le pregunto:

-SIGUES SIENDO VIRGEN Y TIENES MAS DE 500 AÑOS? QUE. . . ¿TODOS ESTOS AÑOS HAS ESTADO HACIENDO FAP FAP FAP?

-Ehhhh gracias. . . .

-No importa. Vas a saber lo increible que se siente. Te voy hacer sentir como un rey. – susurró nuevamente en su oído y al terminar descendió hacia sus pantalones y comenzó a desabrocharlos suavemente, editándolo con cada movimiento.

De pronto se escucharon golpes en la puerta, como si un animal furioso intentase derrumbarla. Siria se asustó por el estruendo y se apartó de el cayendo sentada en el piso. Finalmente la puerta cedió e Israel entro gritando con furia.

-¿Porque hay tantos gritos? ¿Qué pasa? - se detuvo en seco al ver la escena en el suelo. Todos se miraron entre sí. Gaza fue gateando rápidamente detrás de él pidiendo que lo salve.

-¡¿Gaza prefieres que Israel siga abusando de ti o anexarte a mí para que ya no tengas problemas?" - gritó Siria enfadada.

-¡Aaah! Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Israel la miró con furia. ¿Tal vez eran celos? Sí. Él era el único que podía hacer gritar de miedo a Gaza. Nadie más. Solo él y no iba a permitir que Siria se le interponga en el camino. Siria vio que ya no podía continuar y se paró con seriedad dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse. Una vez los dos solos, gaza e Israel, el primero exclamo:

-Nunca pensé en agradecerte pero gracias.

-¿Gracias? yo no te he ayudado pero tengo una manera en la cual me puedas agradecer - dijo el segundo mientras lo cogía por el cuello y se acercaba lentamente a su boca. Gaza se encontraba pálido y no sabía si hubiese preferido ser violado por siria o por Israel. Comenzó a balbucear cualquier cosa que le saliera por la boca mientras que Israel recorría su cuerpo con las manos. Lo último que se escuchó esa noche fueron gritos desesperados de gaza y al día siguiente lo vieron caminar de una manera rara mientras que Estados Unidos se burlaba:

-¡HAHAHA!


	2. Pregúntale a Siria I

Pregúntale a Siria:

Pregunta 1: ¿Ya te violaste a Gaza?

No... Israel me detuvo. Pero sueno casi siempre que lo hago y me levanto radiante y feliz en la mañana.

Pregunta 2: ¿Qué piensas sobre el hermano de Gaza?

Sobre Yamil? Bueno... Él vive cerca a mi casa! Tiene un tremendo... Cuerpo :) ya que casi siempre está sin polo ufff. Pero es muy flojo y dormilón. Casi nunca sale de su casa.

Pregunta 3: ¿Cómo te llevas con Israel?

Mmmm Israel? Yo debería ser la única que hace gritar de terror a Gaza! Grrr fuera de eso no tengo complicaciones con el... Ufff pero es demasiado atorrante!

Pregunta 4: ¿Qué fue lo más importante que te enseñó papá Francia? Sigues viéndolo?

Papa Francia? Supongo que saben que es como un padre adoptivo. Cuando el abuelo Imperio Sirio callo, papa Francia cuido muy bien de mí. Siempre quiso que fuera una mujer culta y sabia y es por eso que me instruyo en varias cosas... Pero lo más importante fueron las clases de apreciación del cuerpo masculino jejejeje.

Ya no lo veo mucho... Ahora que soy independiente, cada uno está en sus asuntos. El casi siempre está ocupado con las naciones unidas y sus aliados! Hmmm...

Pregunta 5: ¿Cómo eras cuando todavía estabas bajo el cuidado de Francia como colonia? (De chiquita)

Mmmm bueno las otras colonias siempre me tuvieron envidia! Yo era la preferida de papa Francia! (Eso es lo que ella cree). Cuando mis hermanos decían lo contrario, los golpeaba o jalaba del cabello!

Pregunta 6: ¿Cómo te llevas con Hungría?

Hungría? No la conosco mucho. Dicen que se parece a mí. Debe ser por la belleza y porque es muy inteligente como yo! Jajajaja

Pregunta 7: ¿Por qué terminaste tu amorío con Turquía?

Jajaja que pregunta ya aboooy! Ya salaaam emm emm... Turquía nunca fue lo suficientemente hombre! No supo saciar mi sed de sexoooo! Muajajajaja... Digo... Hmmm... Creo que no aguanto las 12 horas seguidas de sexo obligado... *lo amarre a la cama* jejejeje.

Pregunta 8: ¿Te gusta el pan con queso?

EL PAN CON QUESO?! Hmmm bueno yo como pan con shawarma o giroo como quieran decirle... Supongo que se parecen!

Pregunta 9: ¿Qué opinas de Bashar Al-Assad?

Grrrr grrr *furia maxima* ese cobarde se esconde y no le da la cara a su pueblo! Debería decapitarlo con mis propias manos! Por su culpa miles de inocentes civiles han muerto! Grgrgrgrgr... Quiero la cabeza de Bashar! Hjerjedhsd *furia incomprensible* arwwwwgrgrgrgrgr fsssss!


End file.
